rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Dax's Stats
Dax is the Night caste of the party, and as such he mainly specializes in stabbing things in the back, face, and anywhere else. Identity Caste: Night Concept: Pirate Ninja (with swordchucks!) Anima: Kraken; Glittering purple shadows pour off of Dax's body like a dense fog, pooling at his feet and coalescing into numerous searching tentacles, then the form of a giant kraken explodes out of the sea of shadows, engulfing Dax and waving its tentacles menacingly. Birthday: Resplendent Water 1, RY 741 Dax's Experience Dax's Five Characters Attributes Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 5 (+4) ** Melee 0 ** Thrown 0 ** War 0 * Zenith ** Integrity 1 ** Performance 0 ** Presence 0 ** Resistance 3 ** Survival 0 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 2 ** Lore 1 ** Medicine 0 ** Occult 0 * Night ** Athletics 4 ** Awareness 4 ** Dodge 5 ** Larceny 2 ** Stealth 3 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 0 ** Ride 0 ** Sail 5 ** Socialize 1 Specialties: * Martial Arts (Chain Weapons) 3 * Awareness (Ambushes) 1 Increases: * Martial Arts + 4 from Seven Leaping Dragon Stone Languages: Seatounge (native), Cephalopod Advantages Motivation: Become the Storm Father. Intimacies: * Doing his sifu's Bidding. * Rescuing his mother, Elanoa. * Cleansing the seas of evil, especially the Storm Mother, Sikunare and the Deathknight, Scourge of the Crimson Tide. Virtues: * Compassion •• * Conviction •••• * Temperance ••• * Valor •• Virtue Flaw: Indecisive Paralysis * Virtue: Conviction * Duration: One scene * Condition: A decision Dax makes goes badly. * Limit Break: Dax is overwhelmed by his various commitments and responsibilities to the point where he is incapable of making any decisions. He can't even decide what to eat, and will reject any attempts to decide for him, convinced that if he just takes more time he can figure it out. He may resort to games of chance to help make his decisions for him, but will invariably keep trying regardless of the outcome of the coin toss, dice game, etc. He can take only defensive actions in combat at a two-die penalty, and cannot defend himself in social combat. * Partial Control: Dax can make decisions, but only after lengthy deliberation or games of chance. He might even willingly allow others to make all the decisions for him, even random passersby. In combat, he can attack, but only at one and a half times his normal speed as he waffles between various options. He can defend himself in social combat at a -2 die penalty. :[http://wiki.white-wolf.com/exalted/index.php?title=Indecisive_Paralysis Exalted Wiki] Willpower: 8 Health: -0x1/-1x3/-2x4/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 4 * Personal 20 ** Formula: 12 (Essence) + 8 (Willpower) * Peripheral 7''' available of 46 ** Formula: 28 (Essence) + 8 (Willpower) + 11 (Virtues) - 41 (Committed) + 1 (Bonus) Committed: * 4 to Chain Daiklave * 2 to Baneclaw * 5 to Discreet Essence Armor * 8 to Jade Hearthstone Bracers * 2 to Silken Armor * 20 to Panoply of Shadow Bonus: * 1 from Band of Faith Charms and Combos * '''Dodge ** Shadow Over Water ** Seven Shadow Evasion ** Refinement of Flowing Shadows * Stealth ** Easily-Overlooked Presence * Athletics ** Graceful Crane Stance * Resistance ** Ox-Body Technique * Ebon Shadow Style ** Image of Death Technique ** Wall-Climbing Technique ** Distracting Finger-Gesture Attack ** Ebon Shadow Form ** Elusive Flicker Evasion ** Blow-Concealing Gesture Technique ** Shadow-Body Style ** Seven Points of Weakness Strike Combo * Ebon Shadow Form (simple - spd. 5, 5m) * Shadow-Body Style (reflexive, 3m, 1wp) * Infinite Martial Arts Mastery (simple - spd. 6, 2-20m, 1wp) * Graceful Crane Stance (reflexive, 3m) Total Cost: 13-31m, 2wp Dax clears his mind of all distractions by visualizing a flame in the center of his being. Small at first, it grows as it consumes all extraneous thoughts in Dax's mind, casting eerie, wavering shadows all around. Dax becomes the darkness born of light - in mind and body - and his movements become supernaturally graceful and unpredictable, his body a flickering, wavering silhouette cast by the bonfire of impurities in his soul. Dax adds his Martial Arts to his Join Battle roll, as well as adding his Essence to his Stealth and his Dodge DV. When making a Martial Arts attack, Dax may choose to deal either lethal or bashing damage at will. Identifying Dax becomes difficult, his features and clothing offering no clues, though the outline of any distinctive gear might. Add Essence to both lethal and bashing soaks. Can see in the dark. Terrifying Strike of Inevitability * Distracting Finger-Gesture Attack (reflexive - step 1, 2m) * Blow-Concealing Gesture Technique (supplemental, 2m, 1wp) * Seven Points of Weakness Strike (supplemental, 3m) * First Martial Arts Excellency (reflexive, 0-10m) * Seven Shadow Evasion (reflexive, 3m) Total Cost: 7-17m + 3m, 2wp Dax draws a rapid series of complex runes in the air that glow and pulse to some silent, hypnotic rhythm that seizes hold of the target's mind and causes their worst fears to materialize in front of them, immobilizing them with horror as Dax lands a smiting blow to the weak points in their armor, keenly reminding them that their worst fear is, in fact, Dax himself. Target's next action delayed for Martial Arts ticks, and target cannot perform a flurry on their next action. Target cannot apply either DV to defend against this attack without the use of reflexive charms that enhance DV. Target may attempt a reflexive Wits+Awareness with difficulty of Essence. If successful, target may use any reflexive charms or abilities he possess to counter the attack. If not, target may only use reflexive charms that specifically state that they work on attacks of which the target is unaware. Target does not notice Dax's flaring anima, though others probably will. The successive attack subtracts Martial Arts from the target's armor's relevant soak, if they are wearing any. The armor's hardness, the target's intrinsic soak, or defense granted by charms are not affected. Combat Numbers in brackets are the maximum possible with Quicksilver Aegis Talisman Base initiative: 9 (14 with JB Combo) Soak: 14B/15L/0A 17B/18L/0A (Discreet Essence Armor + Silken Armor) Hardness: 3B/3L/0A (Discreet Essence Armor) Dodge DV: 9 12 (14 17 with JB Combo) Parry DV: 12 15 Dodge MDV: 7 Parry MDV: 3 Attacks Cobra's Veracious Strike (Chain Daiklave+Baneclaw+Cid): Spd 3, Acc 21, Dmg 11L, Def +5 (12), Rate 4, Tags M,R,D Serpent's Fang (Chain Daiklave): Spd 4, Acc 18, Dmg 8L, Def +2 (10), Rate 3, Tags M,R Serpent's Fang (Dire Chain): Spd 4, Acc 18, Dmg 11B, Def +2 (10), Rate 3, Tags M,R Kraken's Claw (Baneclaw): Spd 3, Acc 16, Dmg 6L, Def +4 (11), Rate 4, Tags M,D Punch: Spd 5, Acc 15, Dmg 2B, Def 7, Rate 3, Tags N Kick: Spd 5, Acc 14, Dmg 5B, Def 3, Rate 2, Tags N Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 14 19, Dmg 2B, Rate 1, Tags N,C,P Cid (Automaton Assassin): Spd 5, Acc 11, Dmg 3L+Poison, Rate 3 Quicksilver Lash: Spd -, Acc 15, Dmg 0L 10L, Rate 3 Expanded Backgrounds Resources •••• Amassed from party's recent forays into the Wyld, thanks to Fern's Wyld-Shaping Technique. Backing ••• (Black Band) Dax's history and friendship with Atterum have led him to being an important contact to the organization, despite his former leave. Artifacts and Manses Flaws and Mutations Known Anathema •• The least notorious of the Sunlight on the Water party, Dax is nevertheless fairly well-known in certain areas of Creation. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Dax Stormslayer